Elrios Henir Academy
by Infinitespada
Summary: Same people but 3 different personalities. The crazy blood thirsty Sencho is fixing up somethong bad. With him at large and his minions who knows the damage they could do. Can the Sencho duo, Elsword trio and co save the school or will they fall victim to Bad Sencho's wrath. But what about the mysterious dreamers gang? This one academy you wouldn't want to be in (Warning: OC abuse)


**Inf: omg it's been so long everyone sry! Dx ive been out cause one day, the day i was gonna update i git grounded and almost died due to an asthma attack, since then ive** wanted** to come back but some unknown force prevented me too. Ive been think so much if u guys and that is what broke me through! So ive decided a few things like revamping my OC. And to make amends for my absence ill make a new story. An elrios acadamy story staring! Peoples anywaya im doing so much work cause im doing this on my phone, at 11:40 PM with school tomorrow and end of year exam the day after qq sry if its bad. Ofc ill add OC's in and ill began my other stories shortly. Anyways let us began.**

* * *

**Sen (Yin-yang Master)**

The alarm rung loudly as if it was telling me something. I groaned as I try and find the mute button, hitting anything but it. I moved closer and closer the the alarm trying to find it until I reached the gateway to hell known as the edge of the bed. Upon one final reach gravity took over, propelling me to tip over and crash on the ground.

"Ack! Stupid alarm clock!" I groaned

Using the little baby strangth people get when they just woke up I pulled myself up locating the alarm. To my surprise the alarm clock was on the other side of the room! I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid, throwing my remote control at it, knocking it down while removing the plug connected to the wall.

"Mmm...I thought sis was supposed to wake me up...what day is it?"

I walk to my trusty calendar for the answer. It was August. All the days were crossed out except for this one number on the 24th. Upon closer inspection i notice there are words underneath. I was completely baffled as I inhaled deeply holding my mouth. The words spelled...

"The first day of school...SHIT IM LATE!" I yelled as i ran over to the bathroom.

With god as my witness i zoomed past all my daily needs and looked at myself in the mirror. I had 2 large bangs just covering the corners of my eyes, followed by untidy spiky hair parts that falled next to them behind. On the middle of each spike was a large blue shine-ike streak that you'd usually see in an anime that would signify as the place light shined. Except mine was at the base of each strain of spike. Honestly I think I'd look like a girl if my hair wasn't so spiky. It's like a girl with hair that falls down to there shoulders, but spiky. My eyes were blue also. I wore blue casual clothes, not only did I look good in them but it hid my marking too. I never knew why it was there and sis wouldn't tell me. After I was done looking at my sexy self I rushed outside and jumped on my bike peddling fast to school. Soon after I finally reached the school, immediately getting off my bike i dashed to the gateway as fast as possible. I couldn't wait to see all the pretty girls that will attend at my school. I rammed through the school door still going as fast as I could to class. There were strangely a lack of females here...oh and males, can't forget about the boys...yup...the boys...anyways the hallway was void of any sign of life at all.

_"Maybe school already started..." _ I thought. _"or maybe it is about to start! What if I just missed a chance to-"_

a hard mass of atoms hit me, making me fall back as a result. Know I lost my train of thought. I checked to see who I bumped into. It came to my attention that it wasn't 1 person but 2. Both males. One of them immediately got up and grabbed us both by the collar.

"Ok I don't know who the fuck you guys are and where you come from but I'm going to kick your damn ass for that!"he yelled.

Nlte to self, dont get this guy mad.

H-hey, chill bro! It was an accident. And besides you...you...you actually...kinda look like me..."

The guy holding me had blue eyes just like me, except for some reason, looking at his eye shows lots of anger and hate. It felt as though he was piercing me through the heart. It was sure intimidating, as if be knows if you'll lie or not. His facw features were exactly like mine too the only difference where the hair, personality and way of dressing. His hair was rigid but still more neat then mine, he had a bang covering his right eye (similar to IS) and another to the side of his face. Almost like mine. He had a streak on his hair too, like mine but his was more on the base of his head and the color is red. He wore a black shirt woth the words "Death" in the middle, and torn up dark blue jeans. Along his waist was something shaped like a weapon. His body was exactly soothing either, it was as if he was a demon. His nails were long he had slightly defined muscles and his pupils depicted a skull. He had sharp canine teeth. I looked over to the side where he was holding the other boy. The boy looked bored or he didnt care much of what was happening. It looked like he had no emotions at all. And the fact that he had no pupils to didnt help. His hair was the neatest of us all, however he still had bangs near his eye, his hair was more of a wavy feature but me and the scary demon weren't the only ones with the colored streak on our hair. This guy had a white streak along the bottompart of his hair. He wore a whote t-shirt behind a black leather jacket and black pants. It seems as though we found this schools resident badass. However he doesn't seem like a badass much, he kinda look like a softy.

"Eh...that's weird...how the hell do you look like me! Explain yourselves! NOW!" The boy demanded

"I-I don't know! Ask the other one here!"

The boy shook the other boy violately. "You! Explain!" He demanded

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"..."

"Grrr! What is your name bitch!"

"Sencho..."

"!"

That was my name also, what is going on? The boy let us go, he seemed to be in deep thought

"The hell...so is mine" he said

"And mine!" I followed

"Whats your last name?"

"Telcoru"

"So is mine"

"..." The cool looking one nodded slowly

"Age?"

"16"

"Mine too"

"..." Again he nods

"Birthday?"

"October 25, scorpio at 3:19 PM"

"What the fuck...me too!"

"..." You can guess what he did

"Ok...do you have a sister?" He asked

"Ya"

"What...is her name.."

"Rena"

"Waa...mine too!"

"...!" The other boy seemed sorta shocked. I couldn't blame him.

**Just what is happening...**

* * *

**Inf: well finished at 1:05 im not sure how long this chapter is but. Im going to make an Q & A thing for my char. If u have any questions feel free to ask here!~ oh and ill be revealing the revamp of my chars info there. Anyways ill see u all later BTW FOR ALL U MALE FAPPERS U SHOULD STOP NOW! THE DEFINITON OF MASTURBATING IS THE MASS MURDER OF MILLIONS OF TINY DEFENSELESS SPERMS...kbai**


End file.
